The Night Before Christmas
by PardonMyScreech
Summary: And all through the house, not even a peep from the ninjas all about. ** Until the Christmas party the next afternoon of course.


I obvi don't own the characters, I just dream of living in their world. In light of it being summer and me missing the cold of Seattle, im gonna give this winter fic my best!

If you guys like it leave a comment so i can know

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a Hyuuga was stirring, not even Hanabi's pet mouse,

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that Santa Clause would soon be there,

The ninjas were nestled all snug in their beds,

While Byakugan visions danced around in their heads.

And as I snuck in, through the window I slid, 

my favorite ninja could hear and caught my fall. 

"Ten-ten" He said, with a sleepy grin

"Merry Christmas" I smiled "I brought you a present"

The two snuck up to Neji's favorite part of the rooftop, closest to the city almost overlooking all of the west side of the market district.

"I got you one too actually"

TenTen's long eye lashes batted, and her fingers traced their way down Neji's back. She handed him a neatly wrapped shoe box, wrapped in a big white bow.

Neji shook it, stifling a smile

"You didn't..."

"ahhh damn you already know what it is?" Tenten's voice lowered to almost a whisper half way through her words, for fear of waking up Hinata on her favorite holiday.

Neji slowly unravels the bow, and places it on Tenten's head, between her cute little meatball buns, she dutifully ties the bow's ends to each bun and Neji snorts at the site. She's always been sort of goofy like that.

His favorite (completely ruined) kunai slowly tore up the red wrapping paper, catching on any fiber coming its way.

The thing couldn't cut through a piece of cheese anymore, during the war Neji used it to saw 7 shards of chakra infused wood out of his leg, and malicious chakra is certainly sharper then any knife, ironically cutting his hand in the process. Tenten couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Of course she got him a new one, he uses it no matter what the condition, for pretty much everything, he roasts his marshmellows on the frickin thing, cuts his hair, trains with it, hunts with it, threatens Shino with it when his darned bugs get in Neji's bento boxes.

He flips the shoe box open to reveal a brand new kunai, the same length, and width as the one he held in his right hand, the one he had used since his graduation at the academy.

This one was different though, the handle was a bit heavier. He flipped it over and on the outer edge of the finger hole, the letters N.H :]

How cute. He thanks his lucky stars and thinks to himself how much he always wanted to get his initials on his old one. He must have mentioned it to her a long time ago. But what are team mates for right?

" Well, I'm not sure mine can ever beat this, because its pretty amazing! so to make it more special I brought a special thing to help..."

Neji pulled a headband with antlers out of his pouch, on each end of the antlers, a bell was sewn on. He would never tell her this but he actually bought this just for her because they would look so funny sticking out of her side buns.

She ripped the oversized bow off her head and grabbed the antlers with wide eyes and whispered in excitement

"If your cousin wasn't sleeping in the room below us I would do the best antler impression knows to man!"

Neji couldn't help but chuckle at that, in a swift movement he flashed to right behind her "close your eyes Tenten.."

"uhhh ok I mean you better not be putting a sled on me.."

She felt his hair brush against her shoulder, but dutifully kept her eyes shut.

"Ok Open!"

Her left eye peeked first, a really big...

her right eye opened next, still a bit blurry

The bell on her left antler shook once

She turned her head to him, her jaw open in shock

the bell on her right antler followed

She grabbed the top end of the 4 foot tall golden scroll and rotated it slowly.

"Oh my god Neji what the hell this is THE MOST EXPENSIVE THING AT THE ARTILLERY HO-"

"SHHHHHHHHH shut up shut up youre gonna wake up the whole village Tenten jeez!"

The over sized scroll was pure gold, with a giant dragon engraved all the way up the side, the paper cannister was old style papyrus just the way she liked it.

This scroll was big enough to hold thousands more summons then her current green and red roll up scroll.

Water welled up in her eyes, her bells shook again and she held her mouth covered so not to scream in excitement.

"th...thank you! "

"Yah no problem I told you I was going to make up for missing your birthday last year what with me being too injured to even breath and all... Just merry christmas ok? I have one more thing and it's just a dare that Kiba won at the bar so I won't be too offended if you don't accept but here goes"

Neji pulled a sprig of mistletoe from his equipment pouch and held it over her head.

"BAKA" Her tone was a soft sneer, like a rattlesnakes warning

Tenten punched him lightly, projecting him onto the next roof over then to the ground.

Neji looked up from his mother's (now ruined) snowy rose bushes, just in time to see the trail of an oversized white bow flowing in the wind, and a brand new kunai fall onto his lap.

He heard the last shake of her little bells as she hopped home in the distance.

His kunai reflected the moon, he grimaced at the perfect lipstick mark two inches from the base of the handle.

He's only had it for 5 minutes and he already has to clean it.

As Shikamaru would say "Troublesome"


End file.
